Embodiments relate to methods for controlling an operation of a heat source.
Heating cooking apparatuses are appliances that heat and cook food. In particular, a cook top is an appliance that generates heat and cooks food by heating a cooking container placed on a plate. The cook top is also called a hot plate or a hob. The use of the cook top has been increasing in recent years.
A related art cook top includes a plurality of heating units under a plate. A thermostat is provided at the heating units to prevent the plate from overheating.
The thermostat detects heat generated from the heating units and switches at a predetermined temperature to turn on/off the heating units. In this way, the thermostat regulates a temperature of the plate.
In such a cook top, however, the thermostat is configured to strictly operate at a predetermined temperature. Therefore, the temperature of the plate does not change according to a load applied to the plate, that is, by presence or absence, or kinds of the heating container.
In other words, the heat source is configured to operate at a predetermined duty, regardless of the presence or absence, or kinds of the load. The duty is defined by a unit on-time ratio of the heat source and expressed as Ton/(Ton+Toff), where Ton and Toff represent an on time and an off time of the heat source, respectively.
In addition, because the thermostat operates mechanically, it is not sensitive to the heating environment of the plate.